


Grilled Cheese

by LovingLicken



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic nonsense, M/M, Oneshot, Second person POV, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLicken/pseuds/LovingLicken
Summary: Dave tries making a grilled cheese sandwich, Dirk interferes.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 27





	Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not super experienced with writing, so this might be a bit janky, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> My Twitter and Tumblr are @IllusoryQuixot

“dirk stop, stop stop stop stoooop”

“Ya know, for someone who’s saying ‘stop’. you sure aren’t putting up much of a fight” Dirk said this as he continued to press kisses to your neck and jaw, his arms wrapped around you from behind as you tried to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

“wow dude, really spitting in the face of consent there, do we need to come up with a cuddles and kisses safeword. you’re really fucking with my sandwich game too, just so you know.” You say this as you try and flip the sandwich, only for it to flop out of the pan and onto the counter. Shit.

“Need help there, bro?” You could hear the raised eyebrow and the slight smug smirk in the douchebag brotherfuckers voice.

You lean your head back onto Dirk’s shoulder and groan, dudes disrupting your dinner makin’ on purpose and so you’ll give in and let him make you dinner, like the meddling cocksucker he is. Of course, you do give in, mainly cause of laziness, why try making another sandwich when someone will make it for you?

“ya know what, yeah sure, make me a grilled cheese and i’ll forgive you for ruining my dinner.” You say as you take the undercooked, smushed sandwich and stick in the the trash. Bon voyage, dude, you would’ve been a great sandwich.

Dirk moves around you, gives you a kiss on the cheek and starts buttering some bread for Dave’s Grilled Cheese Dinner Mark 2. 

“jesus Dirk, you can just tell me that ya want to do stuff for me, you don’t have to meddle and distract me to get me to turn whatever the fuck i’m doing over to you.”

Dirk laughs, tilts his head and grins at you. “It’s not like you’d ever let me do anything for you even if I did ask, you stubborn bastard”

You lean against the counter, your arms folded as you watch Dirk make another sandwich. “woah Dirk here’s a shocking fact, cause i know you like facts, i’m a functioning grown man and i can make a sandwich without you trying to distract me by sucking my neck like you’re trying to find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Dave flavored tootsie pop.”

You watch Dirks shoulders shake as you finish off your rant, clearly enjoying your absurd ramblings. He pulls a plate from the cabinet, and serving up a tasty looking grilled cheese on a porcelain plate. As you reach for the plate that holds your replacement dinner, Dirk pulls the plate away from you and holds it over your head.

“Before you start gobbling down this sick ass sandwich, I wanna get another taste of this Dave flavored pop.” He grins as he says this, clearly enjoying the annoyed look on your face.

“fine, fucking fine, come here douchebag, make it quick so i can eat, i’m starving”

You step closer to Dirk, closing your eyes he puts his free hand on your face, before leaning in to give you the softest, most gentle kiss Dirk was capable of. As you pull away, you grab the plate from Dirk and run off into the living room, with Dirk trailing behind you, clearly satisfied with the results of his meddling and scheming.


End file.
